The Captain and his Cadet
by buddy6o
Summary: There always that weird, crazy person in every group well Levi found the odd one out in the new group of Cadets. LeviXMaleOC Warnings: GuyxGuy, language, perhaps sexual situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Levi never cared much for people he barely even tolerated them. He has never been interested in making friends or being in a relationship, though he had plenty of women and men trying to gain his attention he would just turn a blind eye them. Every now and then when the need to release stress arrived he would woo one of the flirtatious woman or even husky man to his bedroom for a night of pleasure, then when came morning he kick them out as soon as they awoke and scrubbed his room and himself to get off their nasty germs. Today was no different as he slammed the door in the face of the latest person to find themselves in his bed last night was a pretty young woman who jumped at the chance to sleep with the corporal.

After he cleaned up his room and himself he made his way to the dining hall hoping to enjoy a nice and (hopefully) quiet meal, but with the feeling of dread and oddly enough a small twinge of excitement he knew his hopes will be quickly dashed away. Oh, boy was he right as soon as he stepped foot into the hall and saw just how many people there were he realize that most people were coming back after visiting family and friends. Also, there was a mix of new faces of cadets and people who have transferred into the survey corps. Sighing he went over to grab the typical soup they ate that only tasted slightly different from one bowl to the next depending on who cooked that day and a loaf of bread then made his way to the table where the rest of his squad sat.

"Good morning Heichou." the sweet voice of Petra rang in Levi ears as he looks up from his plate with his usual bored look at the young woman who had light ginger hair and amber colored eyes just in time to see her hand him a cup of his favorite tea. Petra was only a few centimeters shorter than Levi which isn't much comfort considering he is only 160cm himself and is known to be one of the shortest males in the military. He reaches out to grab the tea and places it top right beside his bowl of soup all while clicking his tongue. "So how was your night?" asked Petra.

"tch, Shitty as usual" He replied with his typical reply. He then glanced around his table to see who else was there the first one he spot was Eld who had brown eyes and blond hair which had a middle parting and a pony tail folded at the back, he also had a small beard. Second was Gunther was a man of average height with slightly darker skin, short crop of brown hair that was kept to a point on the back of his head's upper area. Third and last at the table was Oluo had a much older appearance than the rest, having more pronounced wrinkles. He had dirty blond hair that was short around the sides and back, with small, hazel eyes and even fashioned a cravat, imitating his Captain's signature look. Levi himself had straight black hair styled in an undercut. He also has those sharp, intimidating gray eyes. Contradicting his rather short stature, his physique is well-developed and heavy with muscle. The slight furrow beneath his eyes are at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance. Levi is always seen sporting his trademark white cravat.

Levi then turned his gaze to the rest of the dining hall to see how many new faces were in the crowd. It still amuses him on how all the cadets stay with their group, that usually how it goes you sit with the people from your class and normally you never leave the group even years after you graduated from the Academy. His gaze stops at a young man sitting alone in the corner of the room at one of the few two chair tables. Even though he was sitting alone he had a dumb smile on his face. He had choppy bright apple red hair that would cover his eyes of he had not brushed them to the side. His skin was a very similar shade as that brat Yaeger. Levi could not tell what color his eyes were considering the cadet was looking down at his plate, for some odd reason this brought a small amount of disappointment to Levi. He couldn't help but noticed that the guy was wearing a dark blue shirt under his brown jacket rather than the typical light color shirts the others wear in the military. Levi continued to stare at odd kid not caring that the others at his table were starting to notice that he was staring off into space as they occasionally called out his name. He watched how after every bite the guy took he would put his spoon down and pick up his napkin, which was laying neatly folded beside his tray of food and wipe his mouth before eating another bite of food. That was odd even for Levi who loved everything being neat and orderly mainly because the guy was being very careful not getting anything on him so the act seemed really pointless.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, the red hair man look up from his plate with a confused look on his face as if he sensed the never wavering gaze from the lance corporal. The man looked around the mess hall only to lock eyes with the short corporal. His confused look then turned into a goofy lopsided grin that made him look like a complete idiot as he lifted his right hand to wave enthusiastically at Levi. Said Corporal found the look on the redhead face annoying and the way he waved at him made Levi want to punch him in the face, but to his his surprise and to that of the others who by now caught on to what was happening, Levi gave a small wave to the other guy.

This action seemed to surprise the red-headed man as well for his face fell blank for a few seconds before turning into a huge grin that rivaled that of Hanji's when she sees a titan. His smile made his eyes squint until they were nearly closed and his face formed lots of small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the edges of his smile. Levi would be lying if he said the grin wasn't off-putting, but lucky for him Levi was able to see the guy eye color, which happen to be a piercing shade of blue and made one word pop into Levi's head. "Exotic," He thought not realizing he said it out loud cause his comrades at the table started to laugh.

"pff Exotic alright, you can tell he's a weirdo for sure huh Heichou." Oluo said while crossing his arms and looking away in disgust.

"I don't know, his facial expressions are unnaturally animated" Levi replied looking back at the boy who was still looking at him… no he's looking at rest of the people at his table now with a slight frown on his once way too happy face. "Can he hear us?" Levi asked causing the people at the table to look at the guy just in time to see him whip his head back down to look at his tray of food.

"He can't possibly hear us from all the way across the mess hall and if so you two should apologize." Petra told them looking rather concern for the boy.

"Why it's his own fault for listening to our conversation" Levi replied.

"No he's reading lips." Gunther stated before returning to his food.

Levi glanced at the boy to see that even though his head was turned down his eye were looking up at the table across the room. So Levi thought he could test Gunther theory by mouthing the words 'Stop eavesdropping or you will have to clean the stables every day for a week' His eyes almost immediately dropped down to his plate once more to quickly eat the last few bites of food, this time he didn't wipe his mouth until the last bite. He then wipes his hand, picked up his tray and stood up to swiftly leave the hall. "You are right he was reading lips." Levi informed Gunther. The only response, he got, was a nod of the head.

After breakfast Levi was found sitting at his desk in his spotlessly clean office working on a mountain of paperwork that was given to him. Most of it was the basic read then write your name and date on the bottom of the paper. He was enjoying the quiet for most people here are idiots and annoyed him after a minute, but like all good things it had to come to an end when the commander burst through the door. "Levi I have a favor to ask of you." the bushy eyebrows commander known as Erwin. Levi sighed knowing that no matter what he said he would still have to do whatever Erwin asked him. "So I was supposed to train the cadets today, but I can't since I have to leave for a meeting so you have do that for me okay?"

"Fine" Levi said bitterly setting down his pen "What time do I have be out there?"

Erwin gave Levi a guilty smile "Ah, in like five minutes."

"You are fucking kidding me, right? Do you know how much shit I have to do without the extra paperwork you gave me earlier, and now you want me to train the damn cadets?" Levi said with an unnatural lack of emotion even for him. Erwin started to open his mouth but closed it when Levi continued "Most of this paper you gave me is due tomorrow and yet you want me to train the stupid cadets."

"Come on Levi I'm not that heartless. You have an extra day to do your paperwork so don't get so worked up" Bushy eyebrows told him.

Levi stood up from his desk and straighten out his jacket and made his way to the door "Fine but you fucking owe me you bastard." Levi said as he pushed Erwin out of his way and made his way to the training grounds.

When Levi finally made his way to the training field he saw all the cadets talking to one another forming little circles making it obvious for him to tell who is friends with who. There was one cadet that was alone laying down in the grass looking up at the sky, it didn't take Levi long for him to tell it was that weird kid from the mess hall. Sighing Levi stood in front of the crowd of cadets then put his two fingers in his mouth and blew to create a loud whistle cause the newbies to quickly create a line. He then walked down the line stopping at each person in an attempt to intimidate them which worked, for the most part, the only exception so far was that brat adoptive sister what's her name. When he got to the last person he was surprised that he actually had to look down a little to see who it was and guess who it was the weird redhead smiling up at him. At Levi, never in his life has another full grown man had to look up at the short corporal. Granted the height difference was only a few inches but still, it means Levi wasn't the shortest anymore. "Cadet" Levi address the shorter man.

Almost immediately the little cadet's face turned serious as he went to give the proper salute, which was bring your right hand over your heart and left hand behind your back. "Sir." The redhead responded his tone as serious as his face.

Levi glared at the shorter man trying to figure out his personality which was proving harder than he originally thought as the cadets face remain serious not backing down from the harsh gaze even the person beside him slowly moved away. "Whats your name?"

The cadet laugh and it was one of the contagious laughs that left the rest of the cadets fighting back there own laughter that was trying to rise from their throats. Levi looked at this kid as if he was insane and probably was considering he laugh at the now very pissed lance corporal. The redhead double over clutching his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath. Levi finally had enough after a good three minutes and kick the shorter man hard in the stomach cause him to fall on his back.

The laughing stopped and the cadets started on in horror but only for a moment before he started laughing again while choking out the words sorry I can't every now and then. Levi looked at the other Cadets in hope they can explain what's going on but one glance told him they were just as confused as he was. The blond mushroom head spoke up after a moment to say "He's a little…" he paused trying to find the right word "eccentric." Levi finally had enough!

_PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE MEAN._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That's it!" Levi yelled marching up to the laughing kid, who was now on his stomach and stepped up onto his back. There was a noticeable 'opf' of air leaving the boy lungs causing the redhead to stop laughing due to the fact he could no longer get enough air to breath much less for him to laugh. "You will stop laughing this instance! Do you understand you little brat?" Levi got nothing in response so he kept talking "Do you its funny to laugh at your higher ups, huh?" This time Levi hears a faint sound of wheezing causing him look down to see that the boy's face had turned a purplish-red color. Realizing that Levi was literally crushing the life out of the young cadet and that killing a cadet will not look good on his record, which was already astounding so, he took one of his feet off the cadet allowing him to breath.

Almost immediately, the cadet took a gasped for the life-saving air turning his face into a reddish color. "Y-yes sir~" He breathed out. "My name is Leo, Lance Corporal Levi sir." Leo said his voice still a little ariy.

"Well then, Congratu-fucking-lations Leo you just made your life here in the survey corps a living hell" Levi sneered at Cadet Leo.

"Aw I look forward to it. Heichou~" The brat said basically singing the word Heichou. Some cadets looked terrified at the situation others looked at the Leo like he crazy… which he was, but for Levi he was just done with the whole fucking situation that he didn't even want to be in from the beginning. Kick the kid two more times, smirking when he heard him make some type of noise that was somewhere in between a gasp and a grunt a sign that the kicks cause him some sort of pain, then left the groups of cadets to return to his office mumbling something about never wanting see another shitty cadets face for the rest.

For the others, they just watch Levi walk back into the castle then turn their attention to the fallen Leo who manage to turn himself on to his back arms and legs splayed out to the side. "Are you crazy did you just have to go and piss off the corporal on the first day." said a guy whose face resembles a horse.

"I didn't mean to make him mad though, Jeen." Leo replied back sounding rather bored with the turn of events and looked it too.

"Then what was with the laughing like the maniac you are, huh?" Jean asked. "And it's Jean moron." He quickly adds after realizing Leo pronounced his name wrong, most likely (definitely) on purpose.

"Oh, that I was just thinking of something funny." He told Jean shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious "I don't have a death wish or anything, you know. By the way, if you want people to pronounce your name correctly spell it right John."

Leo grinned when so the two-tone hair man face turn to a scowl. "Whatever freak." Jean said turning to walk back into HQ angered by the short man.

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes and blond hair appeared in front of Leo's face "Oh no, Leo are you okay?" the ever so kind Krista asked looking as if she was about to cry.

"Peachy" Leo smile at the sweet girl.

"Are you sure he kicked you really hard?" She checked again standing back up straight out of Leo's personal space much to his pleasure.

"Don't worry Krista I had worst this is nothing." Leo confirmed glance behind Krista from his spot on the ground to see a glaring Ymir standing close behind Krista. So, he quickly pushed himself up off the ground to prove that he was just fine allowing Krista's worry for him to go away so she can return her girlfriend side.

The next day Leo walked out of his room eager to start his day. The first thing he did after changing from his night clothes to his uniform was make his way to the small bathroom he had in his room to brush his teeth and do anything else he may or may not have to do while in there. Leo, unlike the other cadets, did not have a roommate due to there being an odd numbers of boys and got a whole room to himself much to his liking. Despite this, he still had the empty bed made up and ready as if waiting for another person to walk in to take away some of the lonesomeness in the room. Leo walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the door ready to face whatever life throws, before he opens the door he plaster his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his face and walked out the door.

The newer you are in the survey corps the more likely it is that you will be put on some type of cleaning duties for your daily task. Leo was very much aware of this but him nor or the other cadets, that were gathering around the wall that listed their jobs for the day, were exacting was that almost all of the cleaning jobs were put beside poor little Leo name with on a few of the smaller easier jobs scattered to the others. Leo smile did not flatter, even though on the inside he fell to his knees crying and panicking, on the outside he remained calm and allowed his smile to grow a little for he could feel the presence of the slightly taller lance corporal lurking somewhere nearby hoping to see the little guy's smile turn into frown in hopes to break him a bit. Unbeknown to Levi and most of Leo's fellow comrades Leo was quite smart and only missed the top ten by a few points, Leo could quickly read people and could easily guess what a person's next move is though its never completely accurate it was good enough, he knew Levi was going to try to push him to his breaking point exactly how far he would go Leo wasn't sure, he didn't even think Levi knew. So Leo shrugged and waltz away after one more quick glance at the list of chores to make sure he had it memorized and left for the mess hall for a bit of food before his full day (maybe even night) of work.

After Leo got his food he made a beeline to the table he sat at yesterday, being a the man of habits and routines that he was, even though it wasn't noticeable to the others, it bothered him greatly when his routine was broken. He looks up to see none other than the captain himself sitting at the table that Leo has claimed as his. Trying to hide the obvious annoyance and discomfort that was attempting to make his smile contort into a scowl causing his face to turn into an awkward mixture of the both, glancing around Leo saw that most tables were full or had people that He simply did not get along with so he continued to make his way to the table he had insights despite the new occupant and that he would have to sit in the other chair instead of his.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here Captain~." Leo said making sure he sings Captain in the same tone he did yesterday. Then he sat down as fast as he could before the captain can object to his presence.

Levi who had a self-satisfied smirk on his face when he thought he messed up the stupid brat plans frowned immediately when he heard that same annoying tone from yesterday follow by the screeching of a chaired being pulled out. Levi looked up at the little redhead who was laying a napkin on his lap his face back to his normal idiotic smile on his face looking straight at Levi almost piercing him with the intensity of the gaze. So Levi match the gaze with a glare that usually scared most people away but not him "You have some balls thinking you have the right to sit here, Cadet Leo" he all but spat out the kids name who didn't seem bothered by the tone as he started to eat his food while wiping his mouth after every bite like yesterday.

"To be fair sir you are the one that deviated from your normal table and sat at mine" The brat said with a matter-of-fact tone seeping into his words.

"Excuse me." Levi replied back annoyed at the little shit sitting in front of him. After a moment and no responds came from the other side of the table Levi try to ignore the annoying presence by focusing on his plate of food, he would've left but this was a game, one that Levi did not want to lose.

"Corporal~" Levi heard that same irritating tone that cut through the silence that has developed over past ten minutes or so causing him to look up at the annoyance. Leo continued after he noticed that he had gotten Levi attention away from his plate of food. "Just so you know I may seem like an idiot to you and most of the other people here but I can assure you that once people take the time to get to know me they find out I am anything but. I simply don't like to draw attention to myself and enjoy being left alone. As for yesterday I wasn't laughing at you or anything, my mind just decided to think of something funny that caused me to laugh I meant no harm to you I simply couldn't get my laughter under control. Also I will tolerate a lot of things but one of the things I do not like is people taking my seat this is okay when they don't know it was mine, but you sir knew, you picked up on it yesterday when I sat here for all three of my meals never hesitating to sit at another table so I will ask you kindly not to sit in my spot again." Leo paused letting Levi register what he said but not enough time for him to reply as he said the closing line to his speech "Anyway I better get to work, I got lots to do in so little time, but I sure you already know that sir" Leo said his peace as got up from the table.

Levi sat there staring at the now empty chair a smirk making its way onto his face, he was amused. The last two sentences the kid said held a menacing tone despite the goofy smile that played on the boy's face. He was interesting, that Levi knew for sure, there were many sides to this kid more than Levi first thought and he also knew he was going to have a great time trying to find them all.

**_I don't curse or anything but Levi does and most people do. It funny ain't it I'm 18 years old and I hardly ever swear even when I'm with friends that do :P_**

**_Please review and thank you for reading._**

**_-Buddy6o_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FINALLY he was done after hours and hours of scrubbing, dusting, sweeping, wiping, washing, folding, polishing, mopping and slipping he was done. Leo was tired he had never cleaned so much in his life. What made it worse was the corporal would stop by at random points in time telling him that he miss a spot and to start the room or hallway all over had no problem with clean, when he made the mess, so when it came to washing everybody plates and doing everyone's laundry especially Hanji's who had a lot of chemicals stains on the clothes and the mysterious stains, or what he pretended that he didn't know, on certain other items it was safe to assume he was grossed out. Dumping the once clean water out the window Leo turned to looked at the clock that was in one of the many rooms he had to clean today to see that it was only three in the morning and he would have to be up in only four hours. "Damn!" Leo half yelled kicking a bucket across the floor.

"Whoa, now you should learn how to control that temper of yours." A clear voice ringed out from the doorway.

The redheads widen noticeably as he whipped his head around to see a smirking "Heichou~" Leo signed acting as if he the happiest person in the world "What a lovely surprise." he said still trying to play off his burst of anger like it never happened but failing.

Levi shrugged his shoulders as he walked around the room that appeared to be an old study of some sort this was one of the many rooms that never got used. He was trying to find something even the smallest speck of dirt so he can to tell him off and make him start over but this time he couldn't. He could feel the eyes of the cadet on the back of his head watching his every move and could since the puppy dog look on the kid. The raven haired man turned towards the red-haired kid "You did well, couldn't have done much better myself but," Levi paused as he looked at Leo, He noticed that the cadet was filthy, covered with dust and dirt, hair messy, weird colors of cleaning chemicals dotted his white pants and blue T-shirt, his face was begging not to make him clean again. Levi walked up to the cadet in a fast pace causing shorter of the two to back up till he hit the wall making it all too easy for Levi to trapping him by putting his arms on either side of Leo.

Levi was only now noticing that the person standing in front of him was actually quite pretty and could most likely be passed off as a girl with wide blue eyes and the blush that was appearing on his cheeks, his face had a childish look, even his figure looked feminine with a nice hour glass shape only thing he was missing was breast. This got him to start thinking about how this kid could be his next one night stand and how he would look panting and moaning Levi's name beneath him as he pounds… "But?" a small quiet voice broke Levi from his train of thoughts which he was thankful for and he noticed that his and the now bashful looking brat foreheads almost touching.

Narrow steel eyes locked on to wide blue eyes "But" Levi said turning so his lips were brushing up against Leo's ears and whispered "you missed a spot." He loved it when he felt the younger man shiver making him realise that they were pressed up against each other making him wonder who closed the little bit of space that was once in between them. Resting his forehead on Leo's forehead he watched as the younger male's face turn red from also noticing close they were to each other.

"L-liar-r" Leo stutter after a few minutes looking away breaking the wonderful eye contact that they shared.

The corporal tilted his head to the right a little so he can bring his face closer to the point where they were almost kissing causing the cadet squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation. Levi chuckled at the boy's facial expression he had, his nose scrunched up for some reason and eyes closed so tightly, it could easily look like the face of disgust, 'Virgin' Levi thought to himself. "Who said I talking about the room, I was talking about you, idiot." he pause to move closer so their lips were brushing each other "Your filthy and look like shit go take a shower." He finishes his tone smooth but his words harsh.

Leo eyes snapped opened gasping at how close they were and pressing himself into the wall that he didn't know he had left "Well I would have already been in the shower by now if you come in here to bother me." He fired back his putting smug look on his face obviously not caring or worrying about any repercussions for talking back to a higher ranked soldier.

"Hmm is that so" Levi replied remaining calm "Your a snarky little shit aren't you?" he asked mostly to himself as he thought about all the different kinds of punishment he can have Leo do.

"Well, this lots of things you don't know about me _Lee-vii Heeii-chouu~._" Leo said flirtatiously drowning out Levi's name and title putting his hands flat on Levi's chest while looking up at the older man through his long eyelashes flushed cheeks and all. The captain briefly wonder where that confidence came from, but he could truly care less he was enjoying this bantering.

"Really." was his reply in a husky tone, then he remember the that the kid was disgusting and reeked of sweat and chemicals removing his hands from the wall he left a confused cadet behind as he made his way to the door. Then he remembered something he should ask, if there was going to be a next time, pausing at the door he turned to look at the teen who was still in the same place staring at where he use to be. "How old are you?" He asked the kid honestly looked like he could be anywhere from fourteen to his early twenties

This seemed to snap the short cadet out of his bewilderment as he turned to look at the equally short corporal "Nineteen, sir" He squicked out previous confidence gone.

"Good, your legal then." Levi smirked and licked his lips as he left the room.

Leo listens as Levi's footsteps faded and when he was sure the footsteps were gone he could only say the first thing that came to his mind "What the fucking hell was that?!" He yelled clutching the fabric covering his chest right over his fast beating heart.

**wow this was hard to right but I did it yay.**

**Read and Review**

**-buddy6o**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been about two weeks since that odd encounter with Corporal Levi and things have been quiet… too quiet for Leo's comfort. Things had gone back to normal for the most, training was rigorous, friendships were still lacking (liked Leo really cared) and he has gotten fewer chores but, still more than his fellow cadets. He was sure Levi got into some type of trouble from making him work so late causing him to pass out, after three days of the ridiculous schedule, during 3D maneuver gear training causing him to slam headfirst into the ground, but not before getting scraped up by tree branches on the way down, after that fall he was no longer just asleep he was truly unconscious and didn't wake up till after dinner that night, it was late morning when he fell. He still had to thank Armin for noticing earlier that he was having trouble staying awake and for informing the commander about his insane amount of work given to him from the Lance Corporal. The good thing about knocking yourself out for so long is that you get at least one day off to make sure there was no serious injury, which there was not so he was back to his usual schedule after the much-needed rest.

Walking into the mess hall for dinner is usually a fun event for most, signaling the end of the day and time to talk, relax with friends and a bit of unwinding before bed. For Leo, it was quiet time he would grab his food and sit alone at his little table. Most would think that the cadet was made an outcast from the others and that he was actually lonely but in reality he was just your typical anti-social that required very little socialising to avoid loneliness and was very happy with just making up stories to play out in his head. There use to be a lot of people that would try to talk with the odd cadet when he first joined military and was still in training but everyone that tried got scared off by his lack of response, inappropriate laughter (which you already experience), morbid point of views on most things, the accidental menacing tone that sometimes comes through his voice or trying to come up with the perfect response and it just comes out completely wrong and discombobulated leaving people to think he was insane which is not completely wrong just not one hundred percent true yet.

Except there was one person he quickly became his best and only friend a shy girl who had trouble talking to people and was often forgotten about so they got stuck together at one of the two people tables in the dinner hall at the training ground and they became friends in a matter of days. She didn't mind the weird thing that came out of Leo's mouth and he didn't mind her quiet nature or the way her shyness would quickly disappear when talking about something that interested her greatly, like Armin for example she had a major crush the mushroom hair boy but she will never get to tell, but that is in the past, back to the current event, shall we.

Leo was currently revisiting the events of that night trying to find out if he was so tired that maybe, just maybe, he had imagined the whole thing but every time he locked eyes with the raven-haired man in the mess hall or out in the training field the older man raise his thin eyebrows in an almost suggestive manner telling the redhead otherwise. This brought him to his next question why was it every time the little corporal did that he would blush and look away. Leo has never been interested in making friends, with the exception of the one, much less ever thought of having any type of a romantic relationship with anybody. He was sure that the awkward feeling he got from the captain was something he heard from the others call a crush, but he wasn't sure.

The kid was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that someone had chosen to sit down in front of him. "Oi, what are you thinking about to make that kind of face. It's rude to ignore your higher up when they take time out of their busy schedules."

'Speak of the devil and he shall come.' Leo really wants to say after jumping out of his skin before realizing who it was but he couldn't say that because that will give away way what he was thinking about, so he settled with singing "Corporal~" He grinned as he notices the lance corporal's steel color eyes narrow ever so slightly "My apologies, I didn't notice you sit down. What may I do for you this fine evening?"

Levi cocked his head to the side as if studying the strange man in front of him, which he was, he had spent these past two weeks trying dig up some kind of dirt on the boy only to find there wasn't much said about the kid before he joined the 104th trainee squad then after that there only good things said about him. He tried to cause bring the redhead up in the few conversation he had with the titan shifter only for Eren to tell him he didn't talk to Leo much and it was also obvious that the boy had no friends or at least none that he talked to on a regular basis. So Levi was at his last option for trying to figure out the boy, talk to him. "Why don't you ever talk to any of friends over there." He said pointing his head towards the table full of cadets.

Confused Leo followed the direction of Levi's head to see who he was talking about "Oh, them?" He asked the man in front of him and received a nodded "Ha, that's laughable really those people aren't my friends I hardly talk to them." He exclaimed slapping his hand onto the table louder then he attended to making a few people look at them and glare at said redhead.

"Damn kid you don't have to be so loud." Levi rudely informed him.

"whoops" He cutely giggled while covering his mouth trying to stop the giggling.

Levi stuck his index finger into into his right ear and twisting his fingers back and forth in an attempt to get rid of the sweet sound that the came out of the boy's mouth the lingered too long in his ear and making his heart jump uncomfortably in his chest. Levi wasn't sure if he liked what this little odd cadet is doing to him. The raven haired man looked up and noticed that Leo was staring at him confused making him realize he had been staring at the kid for a while now with a finger still in his ear. "So…" Levi said awkwardly and slowly as he removed his finger from his ear "You don't have any friends?" he finished with the only question he could think of at the top of his head.

"I had one she was really nice and weird but um" He paused breaking the eye contact, that Levi didn't know they had, and a look of grief formed the once grinning face "She didn't make it through the battle off trost, so yeah" He finished with a bitter laugh leaving his lips and eyes glossing over as he tried to hold back tears.

Levi declared the sad tone and bitter laugh did not suit the unusually happy person but yet he understood exactly what the Cadet was going though for he went through the same thing time and time again. "I'm sorry." He said with such sincerity that it surprised him and Leo as the boy locked eyes with Levi, He then noticed that a few leaked from the corner of his eye as he silently cried.

"It's alright I'm used to being alone it's just hard going back to it once you gain a friend," Leo said voice cracking slightly. Then it clicked for Levi, the boy was always alone but he wasn't a loner his personality screamed of one that enjoy to socialized but he lacked practices and would make a fool of himself, his only friend and she had died in what he figured was a horrible way, like many of the others from the 104th training squad. The poor thing didn't have anyone else to lean on in his time of grief with his only friend gone. It has been over a month since trost as the cadets had three weeks off to recover from the amount of stress they suffered and this time was use to recover from the grief and lost the survivors had to deal with, but they all still had someone. Not Leo, the corporal already check into his family records and knew his family have been dead for many years now. He has silently crying this whole, but not with tears he tried to hide his pain behind the goofy smile like Levi did with his disinterest.

Levi completely understood the boy now or at least more than before and for some unknown reason he felt the need to stop him from feeling anymore of this pain but he could couldn't do anything here there was to many people here yet at the same time Levi couldn't let the boy sit here and cry people were starting to stare wondering what the captain did to make him cry, even the table of higher ups were looking the two shaking their head in disapproval, most likely at Levi with the exception of Oluo who was shaking his head at the cadet for crying in front of the corporal. So what did Levi do well he grabbed the sleeve of the cadet jacket and dragged him out of the mess hall, of course.

"Heichou?" He vaguely heard the shorter man question as he struggled to keep up with Levi's pace but, Levi had no intention to stop not until they got to a place where no one can see them. After a few minutes of twisting and turning Levi suddenly stopped at a huge door causing Leo to slammed right into him almost knocking them over. Levi glared at the younger man for a second before unlocking the door revealing that they were actually at Levi's office. the raven hair man pushed the red-hair boy into the room before walking in and locking the door.

It was safe to say Leo was scared out of his wits about suddenly being lock in the room with humanity's strongest soldier, but nothing happened not at first anyway they just sat there staring at each other then. Then after ten minutes or so of silence Levi finally broke the silence "You can cry now."

"What?" Leo asked confused about what was going.

"You heard me, I said you can fucking cry now without a hundred people staring at you wonder what I did to make you upset." Levi replied.

"I'm sorry Captain I didn't realize I was crying." He said a blush forming on his face if he wiped away the half-dried tears.

"It okay to cry you know. I have lost countless numbers of people and lots of close friend but I never let anyone see me when I'm down or weak and I have ignored my emotions to the point I find it hard to express myself. I will not sit by and watch the another person do the same thing so cry if you want to, hell if you want start breaking things go ahead I don't give a damn just don't hide your emotions from me." The man exclaim.

A number of minutes went by as the redhead stared blankly at the raven head but soon enough his face contorted into one of the ugliest crying faces Levi has ever seen and started sobbing actually scaring Levi who knew the boy was going to start crying but was not expecting the choking and strain sounds to leave the little cadet whose whole body shaking with each sound and breath that left him and hand clenched at his sides. This made Levi want to cry too thinking back to all the time he lost someone important to him, but he didn't this wasn't about him. Instead, he walked over to weeping cadet and pulled him into a hug, even though, the snot dripping from his nose along with the tears was utterly disgusting. Leo returned the awkward sad hug nuzzling his head into the crook of the older man's neck, hands gripping the back of Levi's military jacket as if his life depended on it and to Leo it did. He had never cry this hard in his life just trying to play off any sadness or pain that he felt and it was finally backfiring the dam of tears that's been held back for years broke and there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Five minutes into crying Leo's legs gave out thankfully Levi planned this and lowered the two of them slowly to the floor allowing the crying one to particle straddle Levi. Levi didn't care not at this moment as he brought one hand to cradle the boy's head and the other one to rub what he hoped were soothing circles on his back mumbling quiet words of comfort letting Leo cry till his last tear.


End file.
